further_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
FE boasts over 100 unique, caring, and dedicated members. 95% of them are bots. Staff 'Paul' Von Prolus is the creator of n-dim 4ums, a haven for bots who are just trying to find their place in this world. However, Paul has not taken kindly to N-Dim's #1 customers and has declared open war upon them. The bots have proven much too powerful for him, though, and have shown no signs of stopping. They sit there, waiting. Watching. Assimilating. When he's not busy working on his N-Dim software, or posting on the N-Dim FE board, or even the N-Dim ProM board, Porl spends his time hosting Labyrinth 3 on N-Dim. He's more N-Dim now than man, twisted and evil. The truth is, we don't hear from Paul much anymore. Not after Ndim. Some say he never sleeps, and that he stays up late at night posting back and forth to himself alone on his Ndim support board. The last person to see him in public was local boy Matt Cookson. His story of the encounter is below: It was horrifying. I was in England at ZillaCon. It was late one night. I walked by Roos' house and then Wikey's house, since all of England is sort of just right there, you know? Anyway. I was lost, and it was getting dark. The streets were empty. I saw a man. I recognized him as my old Administrator, Paulus. "Paulus!" I yelled. "Paulus I was hoping you could help me--". That's when he struck. '' ''"I'M THROUGH WITH HELPING! NDIM IS PERFECT! YOU HEAR ME. PERFECT! THERE ARE NO BUGS. NO GLITCHES. NDIM. IS. PERFECT." '' ''His eyes were a fiery red. He dug his awful British teeth straight down into my wrist. It was something straight out of one of my monster movies. Oh god...please...please I don't want to speak of it anymore. I SAID GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! 'Boc' Boc, aka Carter, is one of the three Admins on FE. A core member of our community, Carter is one of the few members remaining who has been there from the beginning, strictly because he cannot find anything better to do. He longs for the days of his wildly popular tv.com caption contests. During the death of EN, and partially as a result of all of the many hours of hard work he spent on FE, Carter underwent a dramatic weight change. He reportedly dropped 375 pounds in about two weeks, earning him the new nickname from Henry, 'Skinny B'. Carter is notable in the ORG world for being the only player to come in dead last TWICE in one series (Sausage Island), due to his complete lack of social awareness. 'Curtis' Regulars Hupu Drr Mal Henry Ari Jeff 'Vernon' Vernon is a CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE grad who now spends his time LIVING IT UP in Los Angeles!!! He has met more celebrities there than you could ever know man. He's played b-ball with Avon fuckin Barksdale, he's dined and dashed with an asian youtuber, he's SHAKEN JAY LENO'S HAND!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Below is Vernon's personal photo album of celebrities he has met while in LA Vern.png|me meeting deal or no deal briefcase holder #17 in cali. AHH UNREAL!!! Cassandra.png|CASSANDRA from survivor fiji! E40.png|me and e40 in cali! what did u do lately!! Vernon spends most of his time on FE spamming the board with links to his newest unfunny comedy sketches. No one will watch unless it's Palette Girls 2. He is notably bad at forum games, coming in dead last in nearly everything he attempts, but claiming he is the victor. He has shown an unbelievable resistance to common growth traits such as 'learning' and 'memory'. His poor dog Sansa recently joined the forum. She already has higher karma and is a better mafia and Labyrinth player than Vernon. Wikey Leos Grim Zersch Dylan Bryce 'Natalie and Kiwi' Natalie and Kiwi, also known as Kiwi and Natalie, are a pair of Survivor co-hosts. The two hosted ESurvivor, a series known for making your finger tips bleed, corrupting your sleeping habits, and forcing you to question your life values. Natalie is known as "that other girl on FE". She enjoys Playstation, doesn't sleep, and is well liked by all. Kiwi is known as "that other Australian on FE". He is aggressive and possibly psychopathic, as seen in Labyrinth II. His interests include sensually licking the blood off of his boomerang, and using the worst possible fucking font imaginable on AIM. 'Rob' Rob went to Oxford. Bots Feefiaggizady Feefiaggizady is a regular bot of the site. He is perhaps the most loved out of all of the bots, and is known for saying not a single negative thing about anyone else. He spends most of his days to himself, viewing his most favorite threads. His favorite threads include, "So the nukes are flying", "Am I a pretentious asshole", and "Curtis' Journal". BoopleNogDalp Boople is a lonely bot who came to N-Dim seeking companionship. Too shy to venture into actual threads, he resorts to staring at the main board for hours on end. Perhaps he is waiting for someone to approach him and take him by the hand first, for he is too tired of being rejected. None can say for sure. But he has not been seen for weeks, and we all are praying for his safe return. We're here for you, Boople, don't you ever forget that. Logosso Logosso is the newest bot in our community! He is most well known for completely breaking through Ndim security and finding a way to place Html in his username. Classic! His favorite threads include "SCM Day 5", "SCM Day 2", and "SCM FINAL". Besides Mal, he is the only one who read Summer Camp Mafia ff_zero There is nothing notable about this bot. Others LSFissue (**lynch lsfissue) marcusrulesu Clearly Paco. You're not fooling anyone Paco